


Playground Guardian

by hunteriheroici (spacebarista)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebarista/pseuds/hunteriheroici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean helps the new kid with a bully problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playground Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while back for a friend who asked for a Dean/Cas kid!fic. I had re-linked it on my tumblr when I got some backlash for an opinion and figured it was time to put it here too. It's not perfect but I do love it and it made my friend screech so it's good enough for me.

The new kid on the playground was very peculiar, Dean decided.

He had been in his usual spot, on top of the domed climbing thing. The other kids considered him King of the Playground, and as such, he had dibs on that spot. So, today, he was sitting there, watching all the kids while chowing down on a sandwich his mother made him for the day. She was sitting on a nearby bench, pushing his little brother Sammy back and forth in his stroller. It was just like every other day.

Until the weird new kid showed up.

His mom had been talking to his dad about “new neighbors”, how they had kids Dean and Sam’s ages, as well as older. Dean just ignored it. He didn’t have that many friends anyway, just Jo and Ash. Jo was a little younger than he was, and Ash, a little older, but they were all good friends and always met up at the park.

But Jo had a karate thing, and Ash was at home playing with his new Playstation. So that left Dean to watch over the other kids alone. And of course, he zeroed in on the new kid. He was smallish, with blue eyes and black hair that stuck up in all sorts of directions. He was dressed all fancy, in one of those collared t-shirts his mom always made him wear to church, and the light colored pants.

The boy stepped onto the woodchips and looked around, almost like he was lost. He made his way across, looking curiously at everything, even up at him. Dean waved when the boy’s ice-blue eyes met his, but the boy only blinked and continued on his journey. He stopped at the swing set, climbing onto a swing and pushing himself back and forth. Dean watched absently for a minute, then went back to his sandwich. His mom gave him some candy, too. But he had to finish his sandwich.

About a half-hour went by. Dean had finished his sandwich and his candy, and was now lying on his back as best as he could on the domed climbing thing, watching the playground upside down. There hadn’t been any trouble yet, which was nice, because Dean could just relax. He instead watched the new kid, who was still swinging by himself. He was tempted multiple times to go say hi to the new kid. But he was tired. And it didn’t look like he wanted company, anyway. He just kept swinging. Dean sighed and closed his eyes, drifting off into a doze.

He wasn’t out for long. He was woken by shouting and loud, mean laughter. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and looked toward the sound. The bullies were over by the swing set. The bullies were a bunch of older kids: Zachariah, Lilith, Azazel, and Meg. They always found little kids to pick on. And they were really mean about it. That’s what Dean, Jo, and Ash were around for. To keep the bullies away. Dean carefully rolled onto his stomach and squinted so he could see who they were picking on this time. Oh, no…

Dean climbed down the dome as quickly as he could, running towards the swings. “Hey! Leave him ‘lone!”

The bullies turned to look at him. Zachariah, the biggest one, held the new kid by the shirt, while Azazel, the leader, tried to go through his pockets. Azazel moved away from the kid, as did Zachariah, who dropped the kid to the woodchips and moved to help the bullies surround him. Dean watched all of them as best he could, while also eying the kid, who pushed himself onto his elbows to watch. Azazel stepped close to Dean.

“Why, Deano? What are you going to do about it?”

Dean raised his fists. “I’ll fight you!” They all looked at each other and started laughing. This was always their reaction. But this time he meant it. Jo had taught him some of the easier stuff from her karate classes, just in case he needed to do something like this while she wasn’t there. He could take ‘em. He wouldn’t let them hurt the new kid with the blue eyes.

Azazel looked at Zachariah, then crossed his arms and smirked at Dean. “Fine. Zachariah?”

Zachariah stepped closer to Dean, pounding his fist into his other hand. Dean braced himself, ready to fight. The bigger boy pulled his arm back and swung at Dean, who easily blocked it and elbowed Zachariah in the stomach. It only slowed the bully for a second, catching Dean by surprise and landing a hit to Dean’s face. As Dean hit the ground, he thought he heard someone gasp. Then he remembered the new kid.

He was getting to his feet behind Azazel, who was too busy laughing to notice him. Dean scrambled to his feet in time to dodge a kick from Zachariah. He caught the bigger kid’s leg and pulled, tipping him off balance and driving him into the ground. He pinned Zachariah down and looked up just in time to see the new boy tackle Azazel into the dirt.

“Leave us alone!” The kid cried out, his knee digging painfully into Azazel’s back. The girls backed away, watching Dean and the new kid, before turning and running away. 

Azazel struggled against the new kid. “GET BACK HERE. WHAT’RE YOU DOING?”

Dean grinned as Zachariah fought his hold as well. “Whatsa matter, Az? Friends’re leaving ya to two little kids? And you’re scared?”

Azazel kept fighting the kids until he managed to get free, knocking the kid to the ground. Zachariah yelled out to him, asking for help, but the ringleader barely even looked at him, instead opting to run away in the same direction as the girls. Dean watched in amusement before finally getting off Zachariah.

“You leave me and my friends alone, you got that?” The big kid nodded once before scrambling to his feet and running after his friends. Dean watched him go with a satisfied smile. He turned back to the new kid, who still sat on the ground. “You okay?” He held a hand out to him.

The kid took his hand and let Dean help him up. “’m fine.” He stuck his thumb into his mouth and stared at Dean. Neither let go of the other’s hand. They stared at each other for a long minute. Dean scratched the back of his neck with his free hand.

“Um… I’m Dean.”

The kid pulled his thumb from his mouth and tilted his head. “My name’s Cathtiel.”

Dean smiled at the lisp in Castiel’s speech. “Cas…. Can I call you Cas?”

Cas nodded, sticking his thumb back in his mouth. Dean nodded. He looked at their hands. “Um…. You wanna come sit in my spot with me?”

Cas stared at him again, his blue eyes starting to freak Dean out. He nodded again. Dean smiled again. “Okay! Cool!” He pulled on Cas’ hand and led him over to the climbing thing. He helped Cas up, and when they were both seated, Cas reached for Dean’s hand again, and Dean let him take it.

Much later, Mary would gasp at his black eye and take away his TV time for getting in a fight. And then she would talk to Cas’s mom, setting up a play-date for their boys. And they would separate for the time being, waiting to see each other again on the playground the next day.

But for now, the two little boys sat hand in hand on the dome climbing thing, watching over all the kids on the playground. Keeping them safe.


End file.
